Megaman Zx: The Master's Experiment
by Deviantspell
Summary: "This world needs to be reset," Thomas muttered menacingly. And so the experiments began to create the perfect Megaman. Combining the data of existing biometals, along with that of heroes from the past, a new hero is born... Along with new enemies. OC's!
1. Prologue: The Escape

Sooo… This is my first fanfic, taking place a few months after Albert was defeated and based off the extended ending of the ZXA game. It stars my own OC's, which you can find pictures of at http:/ zodiacspell1224 . deviantart . com/#/d2xy4y6

This is not the typical ZX fanfic, there aren't new biometals, only new reploids/megamen. Old character will reappear, advising the main character, Rash, in his adventure.

The storyline will be like that of a Zx game, but I'm gonna make it as original as I can!

**Disclaimer:** Megaman and its character belong to Capcom. Though this storyline, plot, and any character you don't recognize or listed on my deviantArt account belong to me! Steal and you're dead!

~ZXME~

Megaman ZX: The Master Experiment

Prologue

"_A..wake… Awake… Awaken…"_

Metallic green eyes fluttered open in dazed confusion, as what sounded like metal cuffs unlocked.

"_E…ape… Esc..pe… Escape…"_

Green eyes then it up, with numbers and data flying behind them as the reploid's data was rewritten."

"_Sur..ive… Surv..ve…Survive!"_

A strangled gasp escaped the reploid as he sat up in shock. A blinking cursor filled is vision, as a systems diagnostic flitted to life on his internal systems monitor.

STATUS: ACTIVE

ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL

CYBER ECHO PATCH INSTALLED

DESIGNATION PROTOTYPE R1 ONLINE

'R1' shook his head, causing the words to be wiped from his vision. "W-What?" he asked, "Where am I?"

Taking in his surrounding, he observed he was sitting on a metal work table in what appeared to be a large, pristine, and high tech laboratory, illuminated by bright white fluorescent lights. Suddenly, a monitor behind him buzzed to life with a burst of static.

"BZZT… Awaken. Escape. Survive. For you are a Megaman. And the war is about to begin…"

The wall next to the monitor began to shift, revealing two strange metal items hanging within a hidden compartment.

"Woah," R1 gasped, heading towards the newly revealed tech.

"Take this R Sword and replicate Zx Saber," said the static voice, " and run."

"What?" R1 asked turning to the screen, as suddenly the lights flicked off and a blaring siren came over hidden speakers.

"SECURITY BREACHED. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. ALL PERSONNEL PREPARE YOURSELVES. I REPEAT, SECURITY HAS BEEN BREACHED."

The monitor flicked off leaving R1 standing in the dim red light of the active alarm, frantically looking around for guidance from no one. He sighed, resigned. "I guess I'll run then," he said, grasping both the R sword and the Zx Saber, and heading towards the first door he saw. He didn't even see the red eyes blink to life behind him, nor hear the whirr of gears as a mechanaloid activated as he left the room.

~ZXME~

As he left the lab, R1 was greeted with the cool breeze of open air and the night sky. It seemed the laboratory was actually party of a disjointed research campus, with each separate building conducting their own individual experiments. The sound of boots rushing in his direction suddenly reached his ears. Panicking, he ran and hid behind the first thing he saw, a battered old jeep. The boots rushed passed, with robotic voices shouting out directions.

"The East Gate has been compromised. All personnel are to head there for support. Go! Go! Go!"

Peering over the front of the car, R1 saw a small group of purple metal soldiers rushing past. The soldiers were obviously a mass produced model of security droids, each uniform and unthinking, taking command from another security droid only distinguishable by the fact that it was painted a striking military green. As the droids left, R1 came out from behind the jeep and activated his two swords, one a pale red, the other a soft green. Cautiously, looked around, then began to follow in the direction of the security group, as he had no idea where a possible exist would be located, and if the East Gate had been breached…

A movement above him suddenly caught his eye. A blue figure was on the roof, carrying a large sword type looking weapon. With short brown hair hanging over a visor shielding his identity, the figure peered down at R1, who took a fighting stance and prepared to defend himself. However, in a flash, the figure was gone, leaving R1 stunned.

"INTRUDER LOCATED," a mechanical voice shouted from behind him. And suddenly R1 was surrounded by military droids.

"Dang it!," swore the reploid, bringing up his sabers once again. _I don't even know how to fight!_

DEFENSE PROGRAMS INSTALLED. ATTACK SEQUENCES INITIALIZED. COMBAT MODE NOW ENGAGED.

The words flickered across his vision, and R1 gasped as new information flooded his mind. Now he _could_ fight. Adopting a serious expression, he stared down his foes. "This is going to get messy."

With that, R1 took off, dashing towards the closest security droid and slashing him with his Z-Saber. He cut the droid neatly in half. The droids began to flash to life, swarming the lone reploid. Spinning around, R1 took his Zx Saber and swung it around in a wide circle, taking down multiple foes. He face where he though led to the East Gate, and began clearing a path, slicing foes with slashes from both his Zx Saber and R Sword. Weaving left and right, he dodged plasma bullets from behind, having some wayward security roids hit by friendly fire. Gathering energy in the Zx Saber, he switched it into blaster mode, and unleashed a charged double plasma shot behind him, wiping out the rest of the drones. Smirking in satisfaction, he flicked the blaster back into a saber and continued running.

Eventually, R1 reached the East Gate, stopping in surprise at the sight before him. Mechanical bodies littered the floor, all remnants of the destroyed "Purpleroid" guard group he had seen earlier. They were torn to pieces and singed by what appeared to be plasma bursts that rivaled the power, _no exceeded_, that of his Zx buster. What could have done this?

He didn't get to think any more of the situation, for suddenly the building behind him exploded, revealing a huge mechanaloid. The mechanaloid's appeareance was laughable, big and square, with yellow button eyes and a red blinking antennae sticking up from its cube of a head. It wouldn't have looked like much of a threat, all shiny and cute, if it weren't for the fact that it was 20 feet tall. The thing's eyes shifted from yellow to orange as it identified R1 as a target.

WARNING

The word blared in R1's head as he scarcely dodged a blow from the giant machine. It was fast for its size, and its big, boxy fists looked like they could do quite a lot of damage. Its one punch had left a square crater in the ground.

Damn, thought R1, I've got my work cut out for me!

The machine threw another blow, which R1 again dodged, though this time the smaller reploid struck back, slashing at the machine's arm while it was still close to the ground. He was surprised, however by the fact that his sabers did minimal damage. Blinking, he jumped back as the machine swung its other arm at him. Taking a breath, he calmed himself. He needed to think. Dashing, he analyzed his opponent, occasionally landing slashes on it when the opportunity arose. Short box-like arms that extended during attack in straight lines, a wide box like chest, and short stubby legs…

R1's eyes twinkled as he saw a weakness in his foe's design. The Boxroid's arms only extended straight to attack, leaving his chest area defenseless! Dashing up close, R1 jumped up and angled his Zx Saber to plunge into the machine's chest.

The chest opened up to reveal a huge blaster canon.

It fired, bathing R1 in a blue light and sending him to the ground.

DAMAGE CRITICAL. RETREAT ADVISED

R1 ignored the words. The blast had left him with armor eroded from the power of the attack. His body was sparking all over, as he struggled to his feet.

This looked like the end.

The Mechanaloid raised its fist and prepared to strike. R1 closed his eyes, not wanting to have the image of the beast before him be the last thing he saw.

Two charged plasma bursts crashed through the creature's chest. It fell to the ground and exploded.

Opening his eyes, and weakly getting to his feet, R1 looked towards the launcher of the attack, seeing a blue clad figure, brandishing a buster before him. He took a step toward the figure in thanks, before blacking out and falling to the floor once again.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: So what did you think? Reviews are love, but I'll take criticism. I know it starts out a bit like Grey's story, but It'll get better, I promise. If there's any grammar/spelling errors, I apologize. I ain't got no beta ;P Btw, R1 will get a name. He's rash from my website. Check it out, 'cause I'm not gonna do a whole lot of character description. And if you have a deviantArt account, fave me?

REVIEW OR ELSE THERE WILL NOT BE A ZX3!


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer:** Megaman and its character belong to Capcom. Though this storyline, plot, and any character you don't recognize or listed on my deviantArt account belong to me!

Chapter 1

"He's regaining consciousness," an unfamiliar voice stated.

"What is he? A Megaman? This doesn't look like any biometal I've ever seen before," another voice, a male one, replied.

"I don't think so. Though he does give off the same signal as one, his armor is fused to his frame. He doesn't seem to have a human or civilian reploid form," responded the first.

Blinking, R1 groaned, once again finding himself in a strange lab, laying upon yet another work table. Before him were two men: one old and short, the other tall and young.

"Hey," The man said smiling friendlily, "Good morning."

Jumping back R1 looked round for a weapon. Where had his swords gone?

"Easy there, young fella," the old one said in a comforting tone. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"Unless you try to hurt us," added the other.

R1 narrowed his eyes incredulously, "Well, considering I'm unarmed, that's unlikely." He squinted. The younger man couldn't be any older than 21. Decked out in a short blue jacket, with long brown hair, he embodied youth.

Blue-Jacket laughed. "I guess you're right." His eyes widened, "Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Vent. This here is Fleuve, he's a mechanic. And you're on our airship base."

"Greeting," said Feuve, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." He then promptly exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"Airship base?" R1 said slowly, testing the words on his tongue. Abruptly, he was hit by a memory. A blue clad figure taking down the mechanaloid that was to be his end. "Are you with the guy who… saved me?" he asked questioningly.

Vent smiled widely, "Yep. You know… You really shouldn't act so rash when attacking. The chest thing was such an obvious design flaw. Don't you think whoever created that thing would have compensated somehow?"

R1 blinked. "Wait, how did you- But that's- Were you the blue guy," he stuttered unintelligibly.

He smiled again. "Cor-rect!" He replied, stretching out the word. "Now how about you tell us your name?"

"I don't have one," R1 said without hesitation. "I had only been awake for about 2 hours before that mechanaloid attacked me."

"Don't have one?" repeated Vent, furrowing his eyebrows. His smile faded, then returned brighter than ever. "Well, you were rash, so that's who you'll be. Rash," he clapped him on the back and said.

"Rash…" repeated the reploid, quietly.

~ZXME~

"So, like I said, this is the airbase, and you are our guest," Vent rambled. He had just began giving Rash a tour of the compound, introducing him to others living on the ship. "And on your left, you'll see the transport room. Up ahead are the living quarters, and downstairs are..."

Rash turned vent out as he came upon a window. Staring back at him, reflected in the glass was an armored figure, with a short red jacket, boots and helmet to match. The helmet had a large crimson crystal upon its top that glinted in the sunlight, along with four, short, blade-like protrusions toward the rear: two pointing up, two toward the sides. Turning, he saw two medium sized boosters attached to his back, giving him a winged appearance, along with two red scarf ends trailing behind him. Was that what he really looked like?

"That's some view, huh?" asked Vent, mistaking Rash's glance at the window as a look at the bright blue sky and wispy clouds outside.

"Sure is," replied Rash, still a bit shocked at his first glance at himself.

~ZXME~

"I want to test your power," announced a pink clad girl, Prairie, to Rash. Despite her youthful appearance, she was actually the commander of the entire ship, heading the organization known as the Guardians.

"I agree," said Vent, "Plus it'll be good training practice for a baby like you."

Rash shifted uncomfortable where he stood. The two had been talking about him for the past ten minutes, while he stood waiting to be addressed. They discussed something called biometals, some guy named Albert, as well as Megamen, whatever those were. Rash didn't really understand any of what was said.

"Uhmm… okay? How?" he questioned.

Vent smirked, "With a battle of course!"

Five minutes later, Rash found himself and vent standing in a large, empty white room.

"This is the holochamber, a new room we've added to this ship as a training center for Vent and other guardians," Prairie's voice came in over the loudspeakers. "You'll be fighting in a holographic environment generated by the ships computer against Vent. Today's terrain is a standard empty battlefield, nothing too interesting. Fight your hardest! Vent won't be holding back."

Rash looked at his blue companions questioningly, "Shouldn't you get your armor on or something? I don't want to hurt you."

Vent just smiled again kindly. "And here is where you begin to learn," Vent said kindly. His expression then became serious. "This is a biometal, specifically biometal Model X," he said as a blue rock suddenly appeared next to him.

"Greetings," it said.

Rash's jaw dropped. "That thing can talk!"

A metallic tinkling filled the air, which rash then realized was the biometal laughing. "I can indeed."

"Yes, well," interrupted Vent, "This is a biometal, and I am what is called a Chosen One. I know, horrible name, but it basically means I have a special relationship to this biometal." Model X floated towards Vent, who outstretched his hands. "And when we get together, we can do this neat little thing, called MEGAMERGE!"

A bright light suddenly exploded from Model X, engulfing the room and blinding Rash. When it cleared, he gasped. Before him stood the armor clad figure from the East Gate!

"I am Megaman Model X," Vent said. "Look familiar?"

Rash just nodded.

"Good. Now let's begin."

Vent suddenly dashed at Rash, and the world around them began to change. They were now in what appeared to be a desert plain, wall-less and abandoned. So distracted by the change, Rash barely dodged the plasma shots Vent fired at him.

"That's the holograms coming to life," Prairie's voice came from nowhere, "Don't let it distract you!"

"Right," Rash grunted, activating his sabers. Vent's arm suddenly began to glow a soft blue, that changed gold after a while.

"Well? Come at me!" the blue Megaman shouted, unleashing a powerful charged shot at Rash."

Rash gasped, as he jumped up, over the blast, eyes widening. _Huh, that was higher than I thought._

"Don't space out!" came another shout, as another charged blast, a bit larger and more powerful than the first, rocketed towards him.

Damn! If only I could get higher!

BOOSTER SYSTEMS ONLINE

Rash blinked surprised, as suddenly his booster rockets roared to life behind him, sooting him up and over the second blast.

"Hmm… I guess those things aren't just for show…" muttered Vent. "He's got something like Model H's air dash, though lacks the hover capability," he observed as Rash quickly descended, landing with a metal clank.

Rash grimaced, then rushed at Vent. With a loud battle cry, he jumped slightly and activated his boosters, slashing at him with both his swords. Vent just jumped back, with a questioning look.

_He fights like model H, too._

So absorbed in thought, he barely got out of the way in time to avoid the charged ZX blast Rash unleashed immediately after his dash.

_Or maybe not._

Getting his head back into the game, Vent shot a few more plasma bullets at Rash, which he quickly dodged. They continued to fight, slashing and blasting, jumping and dashing, for another half hour before Prairie called time.

"Sorry to cut this short, guys, but we've just received a distress call from Area C. The town is under attack!

~ZXME~

**A/N: So? What did you think? A bit slow on the start up, and maybe a tad choppy, but it's still just the beginning. I don't think I'm gonna have Pseudoroids in this fic, just Megamen, and Megamen Prototypes. What do I mean by prototypes? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Judge

**Disclaimer:** Megaman and its character belong to Capcom. Though this storyline, plot, and any character you don't recognize or listed on my deviantArt account belong to me!

Chapter 2

The first thing the two Megamen registered, heading into Area C, was the screaming. They came from everywhere, as civilians were mercilessly attacked. Mechanaloids of all sorts were going haywire, from security drones to janitor bots.

"Oh thank you!" an old woman cried as Rash saved her from a raging security droid.

"Just get to safety," Rash commanded gruffly, as he turned to slash at a rabid dog droid. She did as she was told, quickly scurrying away.

"Rash," Vent radioed in, "Keep on guard. Some of the civilians have claimed to have seen a suspicious figure lurking around town. Possibly carrying a cross?"

"A cross?" questioned Rash. "That's not strange at all."

A movement suddenly caught the corner of Rash's eyes, and he barely had time to jump to the side before a ground-shattering attack landed where he'd just been. Visibility was momentarily impaired as dust and gravel filled the air. When it settled, the red reploid was met with an interesting sight. Before him stood a lone figure carrying a gigantic beam cross.

_Is he a Megaman?_ Rash wondered briefly. Upon closer observation, Rash realized the newcomer's style and armor were almost identical to his and Vent's, except colored a deep turquoise instead of red or blue. His helmet however, was completely different, with a golden crown-like mask covering the upper half of his face, while a white face guard obscuring the rest.

"You…" the figure said, pausing, "You are the escaped prototype. Your activation signifies your entry into the experiment. I, the Judge, will now test your aptitude."

"Prototype? Wait, you know who I am? What test are you talking about?" shouted Rash.

"Prepare yourself," commanded the self-proclaimed Judge, as he raised his weapon high in the air again, preparing to strike.

"Why don't you!" a familiar voice broke in abruptly, accompanied by a large blue plasma shot. The 'Judge' barely dodged the blast, as Vent rushed into view.

"On behalf of the Guardians, I order you to drop your weapon and surrender," Vent said raising his X buster at the enemy, Rash backing him up and doing the same from opposite him. Sandwiched between two blasters, the foe placed the cross on his back and raised his hands above his head.

Then disappeared from view.

"Wha-"

"Vent, watch out!" Rash shouted as the turquoise figure appeared behind him, cross in hand, swinging down towards the Guardian's head. Rolling to the side, Vent aimed his buster to shoot another shot, but stopped as he saw that his target had vanished.

Rash called to Vent. "Hey, where did he go?"

A glint drew the two to the top of a building across the street.

"Trepidation," the turquoise foe pronounced voice solemn and final. Raising his weapon, the green beam cross disappeared, leaving the enemy with only the silver handle in his hand. Eyes gleaming, he swung the handle down at the blue Megaman.

Out of the air, four green crosses materialized, and flew down towards Vent at astonishing speeds. They were traveling too fast for him to dodge, and being armed with just a buster, the Guardian had no defense,

Seeing his ally in danger, Rash thought quickly. "Vent, catch!" he shouted, disarming his Zx Saber and chucking it, full force, at his friend. The weapon somersaulted, spiraling toward Vent, who caught it just as the crosses were about to make contact.

A blinding flash exploded from Vent's location, accompanied by the sound of metal screeching and energy clashing.

~ZXME~

Somewhere, below the surface of the ocean, something began to stir.

~ZXME~

As the light faded, Rash gasped in surprise. Where the blue Megaman stood, a red one now took its place. Eyes and golden hair flowing behind him, Vent was unharmed, the crosses lying scattered around him.

Dashing towards the building, Vent kick jumped up its side and leaped right in front of their turquoise foe, whose eyes had widened slightly with both shock and curiosity.

"Take this!" he cried, bringing the ZX Saber down, unleashing a huge saber splash attack at the enemy and effectively destroying the top of the building in the process.

When the rubble cleared, Vent was standing alone. His foe had fled to an adjacent building.

"Why you-"

"This experiment has led to an interesting development," interrupted the cross-wielder. "I shall retreat for now, as I do not have sufficient data to combat both the Prototype R1 and seemingly recovered Model Zx simultaneously." He paused, and his expression, though hidden by his masks, grew dark. "Count yourself lucky. You will be the first of the experiments to encounter the Judge, Serpherios, and live."

With that, Serpherios teleported away, leaving the two red Megaman behind.

~ZXME~

"Fleuve! Prairie!" Vent called, bursting in to the bridge of the Guardian airship, still in his ZX form and clutching his saber tight. He stopped before his two friends, who stared at him in shock, as Rash entered behind him. "I need to know how this is possible!" he declared.

"H-How did this happen?" Prairie asked curiously, after getting over the initial shock.

"Most interesting indeed," muttered Fleuve, equally intrigued.

"Err…" Rash spoke up, "I-I just threw him my saber, and Vent changed."

Vent nodded his head vigorously, "I'm not complaining, I just want to know how."

Fleuve looked contemplative. "Well…" he said slowly, "From the scan of the weapon we took while Rash was still unconscious, it is safe to say that is a perfect replica of Model Zx's Saber. Maybe… Model X was able to use that data to duplicate your Zx form?"

A flash erupted from Vent's body, as Model X floated up into view. "I agree with that assessment. It seems that I still have some data from my Double-Megamerged forms in memory. However, I do not have the power capabilities to sustain such forms for long, without the aid of a secondary biometal. I estimate that I would only be able to keep Vent as Model Zx for a maximum of 2 hours, before the M.E.G.A. system would be drained, and a spontaneous de-merge would occur." He paused, " Fleuve, if I may be so bold to ask, would it be possible to run some test to see if we could extract that data and use it to duplicate the other double-merged forms?"

"Of course," Prairie answered for Fleuve. "I was just going to suggest that. Go run them right away," She commanded, prompting both Fleuve and Model X to leave the room.

"I guess that takes me out of commission for a while," Vent sighed. He turned to Rash, "Hey, you wanna take my place?"

"Huh?" Rash asked, shocked by the sudden change in topic, "What do you mean take your place?"

"Well, you did really well in town today, and I was wondering if you'd like to join the Guardians."

"Actually, that's a great idea," Prairie chimed in. "We could always use the help, and having two Megamen on board would be awesome!"

"Uhh… well… I guess that would be okay," responded Rash hesitantly.

"Great!" Vent and Prairie exclaimed simultaneously.

"Erm…" a new voice suddenly spoke up. It was one of the bridge operators. "Ma'am I think we've got something you should see."

"We've begun to receive a signal," said the second operator.

"It's Model Z," said the third.

~ZXME~

"What have you to report?" a deep, commanding voice demanded.

"The mission was a failure," Serpherios replied. "An adequate test of Prototype R1 could not be conducted because of interference supplied by Megaman Model ZX."

"What?" bellowed the voice, its owning walking forward and revealing himself. "I thought Model X was lost!" Thomas yelled.

"Indeed Model Z has not yet been recovered. The ZX transformation was triggered by the Model X Megaman gaining a hold of R1's duplicate Zx Saber."

"Interesting..." Thomas trail off. "This calls for a distraction. Mikihal!" he shouted.

"Yes Thomas," Mikihal, the other of the two remaining Sage Trinity, asked, entering the room.

"Send out a message to the Megamen. Call in Atlas, Thetis, Helios, and Siarnaq. The experiment must continue as planned."

~ZXME~

A/N: Yeah, I brought back Model Zx. Cause it's awesome. Next chapter's is gonna have Rash go after Model Z. What did you think of Serpherios, or as I call him, Serph?

Reviews are liked cyber elf laughter. Heartwarming and digital.


	4. Chapter 3: Recovery

**Disclaimer:** Megaman and its character belong to Capcom. Though this storyline, plot, and any character you don't recognize or listed on my deviantArt account belong to me! Stealers, beware. I'll sick my Chinese ninja squad on ya! Being Chinese, I got that right.

Chapter 4

"Since the signal from Model Z appears to be coming from the sea floor, I'll advise you to keep this mission short and sweet," Prairie said, prompting Rash about the situation at hand. "Water pressure alone will be intense, even for a full on reploid like you. We don't completely know the nature of your body or what capabilities you have concerning underwater combat yet. That data is still being analyzed."

"That data?" Rash asked.

"We scanned you after Vent brought you to the ship. I hope you don't mind."

"Uhm… Sure," the red reploid replied uncomfortably.

"Anyway, we've rigged our transporter to teleport you directly under water, to the wreckage of Ouroborous, the site where Model Z was lost. We've also developed a camera/communication module for you, so we can monitor you're status," she continued, as Fleuve moved to equip the device to Rash's helmet. Her face softened. "If you feel strange at all, tell us immediately, and we'll beam you out. The site we're sending you to is actually the remains of a huge biometal, Model W."

"Model W?"

"Model W was the first ever biometal. It contains a malicious consciousness and is capable of turning harmless machines into mavericks. It is responsible for many deaths."

"Oh," Rash replied dumbly, not sure how to respond to that.

"Ok, so let's get this party started!" Vent chipped in, breaking the uncomfortable mood that had fallen over the room. "Off to the transport!"

~ZXME~

Lights flashed, as Rash beamed into the wreckage. Being underwater was an entirely new experience for him, and he wasn't quite sure how he'd fare. Though he was a reploid, he still had to breathe, right? Thankfully, though, his internal systems had come prepared, summoning a face mask as soon as it detected the water's presence.

AQUATIC MODE ACTIVE

"Ok, so now that you're down there, check your mobility capabilities," came Vent's voice over the comm. link. Tentatively, Rash started testing his limbs: arms, legs, neck, elbows, knees. He then tried jumping and dashing. His boosters seemed to still work, allowing him to change direction once mid-jump, though his mobility was slowed. He reported his findings to Vent.

"Hmm… Your boosters must have been created using data from Model L as well as H…" the blue Megaman observed. "Report on your surrounding next."

All around Rash was metal. It looked pretty normal, as normal as an undersea ship wreck could look, though if he squinted, he could see it was pulsing with dull red light.

"Uhn. That's not good… Don't spent more time there than you have to. Our scans show that there should be an entrance up ahead of you. Go check it out. Oh, and don't be shy about breaking any doors. The more of that thing that's destroyed, the better."

~ZXME~

Making his way into the wreck, Rash shivered. Model W must have been a truly evil piece of work. Even in the dilapidated state it was, malice still radiated from its walls.

"The signal is coming from about 300 hundred meters north of your position. There might be a fallen wall or two in the way, but-"

"Hold up," Rash interrupted, taking a survey of his surroundings.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye."

Something to his right stirred, and he jumped back, activating his Zx Saber and R Sword. To his horror, a pile of rubble and scrap metal started to take form, assembling itself into a slow moving mass of Ouroborous. Its red eye glowed menacingly at Rash.

"Scan show you have company! Movement is appearing all around you. What's happening out there?"

"These junk creatures are rising out of the wreckage!" shouted Rash, backing up as the creatures approached.

"Shit! They must be Junk Bodies. I've heard of them only once before. They appeared in a scrap yard housing a piece of the Model W core. Be careful! Even after you kill them, they'll still be a threat. Junk bodies can resurrect themselves once after sustaining critical damage!"

"Got it," Rash said, looking around, "The biometal was to the north, right?" Not even waiting for a reply, he dashed off, thinking it best to avoid his undead enemies as much as possible. He slashed those that got in his way, but for the most part, just leaped over them. Something about the scarp creatures creeped him out.

Eventually he reached his destination, which was unfortunately blocked by a huge iron wall. Charging a Zx Blast, he shot the barrier, but to no avail. It was solid and unbending.

"Rash, watch out!" Vent suddenly screamed. His warning, however, was too late. Rash was abruptly grabbed and lifted off the ground by a giant metallic fist. Struggling in its grip, Rash came face to face with a giant titan of junk.

"The Junk Bodies seem to have converged into a singular mass. Rash… Get out of there!"

Ceasing his squirming, Rash began charging up his Zx Buster, though let out a strangled gasp as the beast tightened its hold on him painfully.

"Rash!" cried Vent.

Holding up his buster with a shaking hand, the red reploid let loose his shot. It plowed right through the junk arm, which crumbled and sent him and ten tons of debris tumbling slowly toward the ground. Utilizing his newfound freedom, Rash activated his boosters, rocketing towards a wall, thus saving himself from being buried by the remnants of the hand.

"I'm okay," he panted into the comm. "Though so is my opponent."

The titan's hand stared reforming from the junk, returning to its side, though not without leaving a few mini bodies to keep the new Guardian company.

"Rash, Junk Bodies are controlled by a central core that utilizes stray electromagnetic energy to form a workable mass. It's usually their red eyes. Do you see anything like that on your giant?"

"How could I miss it?" Rash replied. The thing was staring straight at him. He smirked. "So that's my target, eh? The giant glowing bull's-eye? Perfect."

Charging energy in his R Sword and Zx Saber, Rash thought now would be a great time to experiment with his power. Where else was he going to be able to find an enemy with a huge "Hit me!" sign stuck on it head?

Unleashing a loud battle cry, Rash dashed at his foe. The beast made a move to grab him, but Rash let loose a vibrant green saber splash from his saber, destroying the hand. Launching forward with his boosters, he swung his charged R sword downward, unsure of what form the attack would take, but willing to take a chance.

The red blade extended and strengthened, picking up momentum and forcing Rash to make a huge, mid-air somersault. The enlarged blade struck the beast dead on, shattering its core at once, and sending the titan's body slamming into the door between Rash and Model Z. The junk let loose what sounded like a strangled groan, before exploding, destroying both itself and the obstructing wall.

"That was too convenient."

~ZXME~

Entering the chamber, Model Z was not too hard to find. It was simply floating in the center of the room, glowing a warm green light. Approaching it, however, was another matter. As soon as Rash took a step forward, he was hit by a paralyzing force that brought him to his knees.

"Wha-what is this?"

Model Z spoke. "Identify yourself," he said.

"Model Z! Let up! He's with us!" Vent's voice came through the comm. clip.

"Vent?"

"Yeah! Now let go of Rash, so we can beam you guys back to the ship. His battle with a Junk Body Titan has caused the wreck to become unstable. Hurry!"

As if on cue, the chamber began to rumble.

"Acknowledged."

With that, Model Z floated to Rash, and they teleported out.

~ZXME~

**A/N: As if on cue… because it was! Duh. The beginning of this scene might sound familiar to you… think MMZ4? I figure, since it was an underwater scene, the same rules should apply as in there, so…**

**REVIEW!**

**Next chap's gonna be building on Vent's story. I don't think he's gonna get the other biometals back. Not yet. That'd seem… boring and predictable, though I am gonna give him some neat abilities.**

**Again, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Modification

**Oh wow, I got readers from Canada, Singapore, Malasia, the Phillipines, Germany, Ghana, the Netherlands, India, and Chile. Hope this one doesn't ruin it for you. It's a new powers chapter… meaning slanted battle scenes and and kinda cheesy battle phrases. Vent might be a little OOC, though… err… I don't think it's too bad.**

**Disclaimer:** Megaman and its character belong to Capcom. Though this storyline, plot, and any character you don't recognize or listed on my deviantArt account belong to me! Stealers, beware. I'll sick my Chinese ninja squad on ya!

Chapter 4

"Welcome back," Prairie said as Rash warped into the transport room. Model Z floated out from behind him.

"Prairie, good to see you," he stated, pleased.

Suddenly, Vent slammed open the room door. "Z!" he shouted cheerfully. "Returned to us at last! Are you okay? Did you rust?"

Rash stared at Vent. Prairire, noticing his glanced chuckled. "Yeah, he gets excited like that often. Despite being 21, he's still a big kid on the inside," she said, answering the unasked question. "You should have seen him with the other biometals. Each time he rescued a new one from the enemy, he'd stay in his merged form all day."

Vent huffed indignantly.

"Other biometals?" Rash asked.

"There are 7 biometals in existence, other than Model W," Fleuve said, entering the room. "Six were created by the former commander of the Guardians, though a few years back, four were stolen."

"My Sis created them," Prairie said solemnly. "The Guardian model biometals include Models H, L, F, P, Z, and X. Recently, however, a new biometal was discovered: Biometal Model A. That particular model was created by Albert, and currently resides in the hands of a Hunter that occasionally does business with us."

"She kicked Vent's butt in a battle," Fleuve said bluntly. Vent spluttered.

"That's only because her biometal can change into multiple Pseudoroids!" he defended. "If I had the other biometals with me, I would've beat her down!"

"Regardless," Prairie interrupted, silencing the two, "the fact remains that we had only 2 biometals on our side before you came along and rescued Model Z. For that, you have our thanks-"

"And a fair amount of cash," interjected Vent, smiling.

Prairie sighed, "That's right. Working for us means that you'll be receiving pay for your services. An account has been set up under your name. You can spend it as you please." She smiled. "As for now, you deserve a rest. We've assigned you your own quarters, though you'll have to get checked out, along with Model Z, before you retire. Fleuve! Take them away."

She turned on her heel and left.

Fleuve took Rash's arm and guided him to the door, Model Z floating behind him. "Come now, this'll only take a minute. By the way, we've finished analyzing a portion of your scan data…"

As the door opened, Model X drifted in to float next to Vent, who looked at him questioningly. "Fleuve's finished the data extraction," he announced.

"Oh? And what did he find?"

If it were possible for Model X to smirk, he would have. "Gold."

~ZXME~

"Vent and Rash, please report to the bridge," called the voice of one of the operators two days later.

In a moment, the two Megamen appeared, standing before Prairie to be briefed. As such, she began.

"From the data we've recovered from Rash, we've concluded that he's a product of Legion research," Prairie stated. "With his permission, we also conducted an internal data scan-"

Rash winced at the memory. That had been unpleasant, but necessary.

"The two scans further revealed that Rash's body had been specifically designed to mimic a Megaman's."

"Well, that's nothing surprising, considering how he's conducted himself on his past two missions," commented Vent. "What did you really call us here for?"

She signed. "An analysis of the computers of the lab where Rash was found have indicated… that he's not the only instance of an artificially create Legion issued Megaman. There are others. And we've found one of them."

"What?" Rash spluttered. "There are others like me?"

"Apparenty so," Prairie confirmed. "That's why your next mission is explore a research facility we've discovered in Sector 12, out in the desert. Report immediately to the transport deck and prepare to disembark."

~ZXME~

Desert winds blew as Vent and Rash approached the compound. This one was different from Rash's, as it had a singular entrance that led underground to subterranean laboratories. Rash paused.

"So, what? We just bust in?" he asked Vent skeptically.

"No-pe," the blue Guardian replied casually, popping the p. "We use this," he said, taking out a small square device. Presently, it unfolded itself to look like a mini remote controlled plane. The plane promptly lifted off his hand, and took flight high above the entranceway. It hovered momentarily, and then let loose a barely visibly pulse, then continued its flight.

"What was that?"

"Your standard EM-Pulse," he responded, airily. "The cameras and security by the door will be knocked out for a few minutes. Now we bust in."

With that, he dashed up to the door and shot it twice with two fully charged X-Blasts. Following Vent, Rash frowned.

"Did your armor change since the last time you megamerged?" he asked. Now that he was looking, he saw a few differences in Vent's merged form. For one, he now had a blue backpack type apparatus attached to his back, one Rash was sure wasn't there before. His gauntlets and boots seemed to have been modified as well, gaining a bit more mass, though just barely noticeable, and his jacket had been reinforced. Vent's helmet also now had two yellow streaks running vertically down along the sides of his crystal, to the front of the helmet. If he squinted, Rash though, he still looked the same as when he first saw Vent megamerged, so subtle were the changes.

Vent smirked, "You noticed, huh? Model X got some upgrades since you recovered Model Z." He looked thoughtful. "But those are for later." He then double-megamerged into his ZX form, and entered the lab.

They were strangely met with zero resistance upon their entry. The place seemed deserted. They took an elevator down a few floors then paused.

"There seem to be two energy signatures I can detect from within this building," spoke up Model X. "Can you feel it Rash?"

The red reploid nodded. "Below ground… I feel... a pull?"

"Good. Then I advise we split up for this mission. You can investigate the presence to the south, while Vent investigates the north. Keep radio lines open, and check in as needed."

Nodding, Rash and Vent split up, intent on finding the energy sources of their respective areas.

~ZXME~

Vent stopped abruptly. His energy signature had moved, and was in fact heading toward him. Preparing himself, he took a fighting stance, as the door in front of him suddenly burst open, a figure jetting through and pinning him to the wall.

"Well, well, well. We meet again."

"You…" Vent gasped as a sword was pressed against his windpipe. "Helios."

~ZXME~

Meanwhile, Rash had also found his energy signature.

"A boy?"

Before him lay a yellow armored figure, set across a lab work table. Hesitantly, he reached out to the figure, placing is hand on his shoulder, as if to shake him awake. The boy had curious looking armor, which closely resembled Model X's form, except for a few major differences. The helmet had a full visor coming down to cover the boy's face; it shown a strange mix of green blue and purple, though was transparent enough for Rash to see the reploid's closed eyelids. His right arm, instead of ending in the standard cuffs Vent's ZX and X form had, had been shaped into a dull red dragon's head, with green eyes. The boy's chest was lifted slightly off the ground, from a small pack on his back with 2 perpendicular, blade-like attachments.

Strange glows started being emitted by the two reploids, originating from their helmet crystals, once Rash made contact with the boy. In a flash, the yellow reploid was gone, vanished into the air, leaving Rash startled and confused. He stared at the now vacant space, dumbly.

He was only broken out of his stupor when he heard Vent gasp over the radio.

~ZXME~

Vent dodged another shockwave sent by Helios. Having taken advantage of biomerging's blinding flash, he switched models to temporarily blind his foe and escaped from his captor's hold. He was now in his Model X, skillfully avoiding hits. Model H, though in the hands of a misguided Megaman, attacked the same as he had while in the form of Model Hx, though lacked a few techniques his biometal combination possessed. Which made calculating his weaknesses simple.

Vent smiled. "Time to test the upgrades," he muttered under his breath excitedly.

Jumping off a wall, Vent shot off a charged shot, which collided with one of Helios' shockwaves. The collision let loose a wave of smoke, obscuring the Thunder Megaman's vision.

"Level One Ice Variation Activated! 25% Variation Change!" Vent shouted from within the cloud. A low warping sound emanated from Vent, along with a wave of force that cleared away the veil, revealing a changed Model X.

The model was now tinted a lighter shade of blue, though mostly looked the same. Helios was not impressed.

"Do you honestly think a little paint job is going to intimidate me? Fool!" he yelled, charging up energy and sending a horizontal electric twister spiraling at him.

"Ice shot!" Vent called, sending a light blue charged shot to meet the tornado. Helios, expecting the shot to dissipate as other blasts from Model X had before, stood his ground. Therefore he was caught by surprise when the shot pierced the whirlwind, powering through to strike him with a freezing shot that also negated his own attack.

"What?" he cried in outrage.

"Level Two Ice Variation Activated! 50% Variation!" shouted the blue Guardian. Another whose and warp, and he changed again. Vent now had fin-like apparatuses sprouting from his arms, legs, and helmet. His backpack also had opened up and extended to form a lone aqua jet. A single sided spear materialized in Vent's hands, its blue beam blade glowing softly.

"Let's go! Ice Fang!" he cried, swinging the spear down to summon a block of ice. Swirling the spear n the air once more, he sliced at the block and launch ice shards at Helios. The Wind Megaman tried to air dash away, but his boosters were shot from the first attack. He was hit full on by the shards, and pinned against a wall, ice freezing him to the surface. Struggling, he broke free, dashing at Vent with blazing swords.

"Level Three Ice Variation Activated! 100% Variation!"

Light radiated from Model X. Before Helios' eyes, Vent shifted yet again. His spear elongated, shifting into a haldred, and before the green Megaman's eyes, Model X became Model Lx. The Guardian smiled, twirling his weapon and summoning an ice dragon in the process. Helios stopped short and took a step back.

"You don't scare me," he said firmly, "None can compare to my intelligence and power!"

"Oh?" questioned Vent. "Then let's kick it up. 200% Variation! Overdrive activate!"

The dragon shattered and reformed, larger than ever. Power radiated from Vent's form, causing the air around him to shimmer with a light blue glow. Pointing his weapon at his foe, the boy's eyes turned cold. "People like you should never have power if all you're going to do with it is abuse it. Silencing Model H, your chosen partner, and forcing him to aid you in your treacherous schemes… It's disgusting. You don't deserve a biometal."

With that, he swung around, turning away as the dragon was unleashed, crashing into his opponent, and freezing him solid. A green flash and the sound of breaking ice came a moment later, leaving Helios demerged, lying wet with Model H dropping to the ground besides him. Turning back, Vent picked up the biometal and tosses the unconscious Megaman over his shoulder over his shoulder, his own armor flashing back to its normal form a second later.

~ZXME~

A/N: Okay, what did you think? This is the longest chapter I've written yet? I'll explain Vent's biometal variation system later, but do you think it was ok? Did I cram too much in one chapter? Was it a nice touch? Or too much?

And that's right, Ashe is gonna be in this fic. WAAAAAY later though. As well as the other evil Megamen, though I won't make each chapter repetitive. They won't all be infiltrate lab, kill bad dude, get biometal. By the way, when creating Model X's modified form, I had in mind. He had the back pack and helmet stripes, right?

Anyway…

What do you want to happen to Helios? I really don't know what to do with him now… Maybe I'll just put him in coma… Suggestions? I'm thinking of reviving Prometheus and Pandora as well… But don't worry, I'm not gonna have soooo many characters that you can't keep track of who's who. Only about 2 main ones (Rash and Vent), though a sprinkling of minor characters, like Prairie and Fleuve.

RE-FREAKING-VIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Debriefing

**A/N: This chapter might get confusing… If only because I have a flashback… BLAM, BACK IN TIME!**

**Disclaimer:** Megaman and its character belong to Capcom. Though this storyline, plot, and any character you don't recognize or listed on my deviantArt account belong to me! Stealers, beware. I'll sick my Chinese ninja squad on ya!

Chapter 6

"EHHH? Who's that?" exclaimed Rash as he met up with Vent.

"Hmm? Nobody. At least not anymore."

"Uh…. Okay…?"

Rash stared at his friend. Something was off. Vent was… different.

~ZXME~

"_He what?" shouted Vent._

"_Fleuve has engineered a biometal supplement from the Mysterious Rock you found in Area N. You remember that place, don't you?"_

_Of course Vent did. The evil aura the area emitted was unforgettable. He had been reinvestigating the location of the Model W core he'd lost to Pandora and Slither, when he found it. It was floating ominously in the center or a hidden room. Along with the corpses of a dozen ancient looking reploids._

_Still, he'd taken it, despite his uneasy feelings about the place. And regretted it. As soon as Fleuve had told him the rock could be used a biometal, Vent had wasted no time in testing Model O out. It was an amazing biometal, with infinite power and seemingly limitless strength, but seemed to come with a curse. Use of the biometal brought out of him extreme rage. A feeling of overwhelming anger settled over his mind, along with a chilling coldness in his heart._

_After his battle with Serpent, he had made a promise to Giro. He'd not fight with hate or rage, only with the purpose to protect those he cared about. He keep that vow using Model O._

_The first time he megamerge with it had also been his last._

"_That biometal is evil," Vent stated firmly._

"_I realize your concerns," Model X stated. "But know this. Just my power will not be enough the ones you love. I'm elementally neutral and specialize in ranged combat. My only attacks are plasma blasts. Though admittedly powerful, they are not enough. There are numerous enemies immune to buster shots. You need its power, even though Model Z's been returned to us."_

"_But why?" the blue Guardian whined petulantly._

"_Because," he retorted. The conversation ended there._

~ZXME~

"Helios?" Prairie said shocked, as the three warped in. "You fought Helios?"

"Yep," replied Vent. "The place was pretty much abandoned until he came crashing in. Err… At least my half was. What about you, Rash? We didn't talk much as we headed back to the transport,"

Rash looked up at the two. "Well… There was I boy. I think…"

"You… think?"

He dropped his eyes to the floor. "I found him in a lab… but when I touched his shoulder… he disappeared. I don't know where he went."

"Could he have been teleported out?" asked Vent.

"Impossible," Prairie stated. "At the depth underground, teleportation would have been nearly impossible. Why do you think we had you break in?"

Suddenly, Rash spoke up. "Uhmm… If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to my room," he said distractedly, not waiting to be dismissed as he exited.

"What's wrong with him?" Prairie asked, though her question was left unheard and unanswered, as Vent had also left the room.

~ZXME~'

"_Alright, I'll use the O supplement," Vent said to Model X, suddenly one day._

"_What changed your mind?" the biometal asked._

_Vent shrugged, taking the object in question out of his pocket. "Fleuve gave me the rock after our talk. It doesn't look like the thing I brought back at all… And you were right. I can't protect those important to me as is." It was true. The biometal didn't look like Model O anymore. In truth, it looked like a Model X duplicate, though it lacked color, being completely white except for two glowing green "eyes." He laughed. "I guess that was proven on Ouroborous, with the Fabulous Four. And Ashe too. Though she isn't an enemy, the fact that I lost to a rookie Megaman is disconcerting."_

_Model X seemed satisfied. "Alright. Let's begin with you megamerging." He floated over to Vent._

_The Guardian took the biometal. "ROCK-ON!"_

_A flash, then Vent was Model X._

"_Eh? I don't feel any different…"_

"_That's because you aren't Vent, you now have two biometals now. Double-Megamerge to activate the upgrade."_

_Vent smiled sheepishly. "Oh… Right… DOUBLE MEGAMERGE!"_

_Another flash and Vent changed._

"_You've now become Model X2," Model X announced as Vent admired his new body. "The armor you now wear has been reinforced and condensed, both for defense, and for your new forms."_

"_New forms?" Vent asked excitedly._

"_Yes. By successfully extracting data on Models Hx, Lx, Fx, and Px, we were able to duplicate the subroutines necessary to activate the double Models."_

"_The upgrade patch Fleuve created is known as the Variation System. Using it, you can add elemental attributes to our attacks. You can even choose how intense you want the variation to be. For example, take the 25% variation."_

_A low warping sound was heard as Vent shifted._

"_Twenty-five percent variation, or Level One Variation, gives yourself as well as charged buster shots an elemental attribute." X stated, as Vent's armor flased, changing from a light blue, to birght green, to vibrant orange, to deep purple, then back again. "Of course, since the Model P derivation of the Variation System has not element, the charged shot will take a reflective quality, enabling it to bounce off walls."_

"_Sweet," smiled Vent._

"_Now for 50% variation," Model X continued, as Vent once again shifted. "Also called Level Two Variation, these forms will better enable you to adapt to your surroundings, as well as arm you with new weapon." Vent's armor continued to morph. One form made him more streamline, extending two straight booster wings from the sides of Model X2's backpack, as well as gifting him two katanas, one long, the other short. The next sprouted fin like structures from his arms and legs and transformed his pack into a single aqua jet. His third form transferred the mass of the jet to Vent's armor, further reinforcing it, and giving his hands a gauntleted appearance. This variation was no doubt specialized for close combat. The final variation brought down a visor from Vent's helmet. The cuffs near his hand also morphed, along with the rest of his armor, becoming more sleek and compact. Flicking his wrist, three throwing knives appeared on each of Vent's wrists. The pack on his back also shifted into a round, spiked arm shield._

"_Some of the special attributes of each of the respective model are available to you at this level. Air dash and Aqua dash for the electric and ice variations, though they lack hover and stasis. Fire and shadow variations will have the ability to break obstacles and seek target enemies."_

"_And for 100% variation?" Vent questioned._

"_That, also known as Level Three Variation, enables you to physically become your double biometal forms." With that, 100% variation activated. Vent flashed, becoming Hx, then Lx, then Fx, then Px. Presently, the flashes ended, revealing Vent in his standard X2 form. "The Variation System can reach a max variation of 200%. There you'll be able to activate the O.I.S system and perform Overdrive. Since the biometal supplement you're using contains Model O, you'll be able to stay In that state until you're hit, as was the limit with the mysterious rock."_

_Vent's eyes widened, and he whistled. "You're right. This upgrade is gold."_

~ZXME~

"Gold… or lead painted as such," pondered Vent, lying on his bed. "Such limitlless power… It's kinda scary…"

The feeling Vent got activating the 200% variation was intense. Extremely so. Unlike when he'd been using two Guardian biometals, the Overdrive of the BioUpgrade felt different. Perhaps because it was now unrestrained, it reminded him of Model Ox. Though it lacked the evil presence of the mysterious rock, Vent still felt uneasy using it. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Vent did not want to chance it happening to him.

~ZXME~

A loud crash was heard from Rash's room.

"OH MY GAWD, SHUT UP!"

~ZXME~

**A/N: Alright I know this was a slowish chapter, but explanation on Vent's power was needed. I'm debating on the name of the remodeled mysterious rock. BioUpgrage? X-Upgrade? BioSupplement? O-Xtra? Lol, that last one was bad. You'll probably be hearing me refer to it as a lot of different things in future chapters, but... But yeah.**

**Also, I had Vent shout Rock-On. Why? Because the Japanese megamerge phrase sounds cool! I'll still have him say megamerge, but will have both show up in the future.**

**Now…. Was the ending of the chapter random? No. It is a failed attempted at a cliffhanger. Next chapter, we find out what happened to the yellow boy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lee

**A/N: Another chapter! It's been a while… A week or two since my last update? That's cause school's started and I got all this work I gotta do! Time to procrastinate.**

**Disclaimer:** Megaman and its character belong to Capcom. Though this storyline, plot, and any character you don't recognize or listed on my deviantArt account belong to me! Stealers, beware. I'll sick my Chinese ninja squad on ya!

Chapter 7

"OH MY GAWD, SHUT UP!" Rash cried.

"But you need to tell the others about me!" the yellow clad boy yelled in response.

"Urgh! Tell them about you? Just who are you?"

The boy froze. "Who am I? I'm the boy you saved from the lab! By the way, thanks for that!" He beamed a brilliant smile at Rash. "I'm eternally in your debt, bro!"

Just then, Vent burst through the door. "Hey, Rash! You okay?"

Startled, Rash stuttered a reply. "Erm. Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Nothing wrong here!"

Vent looked at him strangely, still not convinced. "But… Just now… Weren't you yelling at someone?"

"Hehe... Sorry… My… My comm. link's been bugging out. I've uhm… been picking up stray radio signals for a while. Must have got banged up during the mission."

"Oh… Well, take it to Fleuve. He'll fix it for you."

"Haha, will do!" Rash laughed nervously.

Still a bit skeptical, but otherwise pacified, Vent left Rash's quarters.

The red Megaman sighed.

~ZXME~

It had all started when Rash had met up with Vent shortly after Model X's battle with Helios. The voices...

"EEEHHH? Who's that?" Rash asked Vent.

"Hmm? Nobody. At least not anymore."

"Uh… Okay…?"

_Looks like someone's had a bad day…_

Rash froze. Who had said that?

_Oh? You've noticed me? Awesome! I've been trying to get to you for the last fifteen minutes!_

Continuing to walk again, Rash followed Vent. The other Guardian was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Rash stop moving.

By the time they'd returned to base, things had only gotten worse.

Rash had started to see things. As soon as he had gotten back to base, the boy that had disappeared had reappeared. Sort of…

The yellow reploid had appeared slightly transparent, basically see through and visible only to Rash (he must have been interfaced into the reploid's optical receptiors). However, this intangible form betrayed the seemingly boundless amount of energy contained within the yellow boy.

As soon as he'd arrived in the room, he'd started running around, dashing about like a child in a candy store. Bouncing off the walls and zooming around the room, he started battering Rash with questions.

_What's this do? Who's this? Where are we? Yo, this pink chick's kinda cute!_

Rash blanched.

"Uhm… If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to my room…"

Hoping he'd get a reprieve from his new yellow clad companion once he'd reached his room and was able to calm down was just that, a hope. For retiring to his quarters had not stopped the onslaught of questions, only made them worse, until the inevitable explosion of…

"OH MY GAWD, SHUT UP!"

~ZXME~

"Bro! You gotta tell 'em about me!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Rash facepalmed. "You know what? I-"

"Rash and Vent please report to the operating room," one of the Guardian's operators suddenly called from the intercom.

The yellow reploid smiled. "Now would be a great time to introduce me!"

~ZXME~

"Sorry to call you guys in so soon after you last mission, but we've got a situation," Prairie began.

"Oh?" questioned Vent. "Only three hours from the end of our last mission? Must be good!" He smirked.

Prairie nodded, "We've got a signal… And it's not…. You remember Atlas, don't you?"

Vent's smile melted off his face.

"Who's that?" Rash asked, looking at his friend curiously.

"And who the hell named their kid Atlas?" the yellow boy piped up. Of course, the only one that heard him was Rash, and he didn't give a reply.

"She's the Flame Megaman," Vent retorted shortly.

"Oh." _That was helpful._

"Not," Yellow added.

Praire smiled apologetically. "Report to the transporter please for immediate transport."

Rash however just stared numbly ahead, eyes wide._ Wtf, he can read my thoughts?_

~ZXME~

"Back to the underground, eh?" the translucent reploid asked, though Rash noted a hint of insecurity in his voice. Vent and Rash were at the entrance to the lab. Around them the desert swirled, kicking up sand in small, twisting streams. The area was barren and ominous, causing the yellow clad figure to shiver.

_Calm down_, Rash thought, oddly disturbed by the normally cheerful Megaman's fear. _It'll be alright._

The other didn't reply, instead just disappeared from Rash's sight, phasing out like a bad TV connection. This startled the red reploid. Sighing, he glanced around at the establishment. Vent was to his right, megamerged and tense. Rash looked at him uneasily. Something wasn't right with him since their last visit. Something was definitely off.

"Lets go," he said quietly, "We should stick together this time, since there's only one target for us to find."

"Mhm," Rash grunted, nodding. Together they dashed toward the building.

"Wait!" Prairie's voice came in over the comm. clip. They both stopped. "The reading I'm getting… It says that the biometal signal isn't coming from underground."

Both Megamen looked at each other in confusion. "Then where...?" Vent began. "Where is it coming fro—OOOFF!"

Vent was caught off as Rash suddenly tackled him to the ground just in time to have them both evade a large fireball that slammed into the ground they'd just been standing on.

"Hehe, look what we have here! Blue boy's got a friend!" laughed a voice from above. Both of the Guardians looked up, their breaths catching in their throats as they saw a large aircraft shift into view. And sitting on the deck, legs swinging and guns cocked, was Atlas, her biometal armor glinting orange in the sunlight.

"Crap. They must have had their ship cloaked. Sorry guys!" Prairie voiced from the radio again.

"S'okay," Vent grunted, getting himself and Rash to their feet. He smiled, "I guess we'll just have to improvise." Pausing, he winked at Rash. "Now I get to show off some of my real power. Level Three Elec Variation Activate! 100% Variation!"

A warping sound ripped through the area, as Vent's X armor flashed, changing him into the form of Model Hx.

Rash gaped openly. Vent's presence practically radiated power. Violet electricity crackled around him as he raised his swords challengingly toward the Model F Megaman. "So Atlas, are you gonna come down, or are we gonna have to come up?"

Atlas smirked, "Though I'd love to kick your ass as payment for when you left me in Ouroborous to die, I think I'll pass. My technicians been just itchin' to try out this new ship's guns. And you'll be perfect for target practice." Turning away, she waved a hand and shouted, "Fire at will!"

Rashes eyes widened. They were in trouble! The ship's large portside cannons were moving to target them! He looked at Vent. "Uhm… Should we retreat?"

Vent's eyes turned to him, and Rash was shocked by the coldness he saw within them. "No. We're taking the fight to them." With that, Vent dashed up into the sky, flying towards the vessel, his twin sabers bared menacingly.

Rash held out his hand. "W-Woah! Wait! I can't fly like you! Dude, wait up!" he cried, but Vent was too far away to hear him. Even worse, a cannon had locked onto him and had sent a barrage of laser blasts at his person. Activating his boosters, Rash jetted out of the way, charging up a Zx Blast to shoot at the ship's gianormous gun. Sadly, as the shot neared the weapon, a defensive wall rose up. The ship seemed to be protected by a forcefield from blaster attacks. Rash groaned. He was a sitting duck! Though he did have boosters, they weren't nearly powerful enough to enable flight, like Vent's Model Hx could. He couldn't get near the vessel!

_Then I'll help you._

~ZXME~

Meanwhile, Vent was engaged in battle with Atlas. He grunted as he dodged another one of her bombs. Dashing close, he took a swipe at the flame Megaman, who jumped back to dodge. Not losing a beat, he sent out two sets of plasma tornadoes. The first set went straight out in front and behind him. Leaping into the air, Atlas dodged it, but was then hit by the second set that rose in a V pattern. Falling back, she hit the ground.

"Hehehe, not bad, runt," she said standing up, electricity still sparking from her armor. A direct hit from her elemental weakness was bound to do severe damage. She smirked, "But try this on for size!"

Suddenly, the air around her began shimmering, as she produced an orange package. Upon closer inspection, Vent gasped. It looked like a Model W! Bringing the package in front of her, she yelled, "Double-Megamerge!"

Orange flames leapt from her body, as she was engulfed in a scarlet light. When it faded, Vent was forced to take step back. Before him stood a beast. Atlas had morphed into an enormous dragon, with three glinting horns atop her head and two huge metal wings extending from her back. With clawed hands and feet and a long, powerful tale behind her, she hardly retained any of her humanoid form.

An earthshaking roar exploded from head elongated head. "Are you prepared, weakling?" she demanded in a distorted voice that wasn't her own.

"As I'll ever be," retorted Vent. "But first… Level Four Elec Variation Activate! 200% Variation!" Kicking his biometal into Overdrive, the Guardian took a battle stance.

Both letting loose their own respective war cries, the Megaman and the Megabeast attacked. Atlas discharged a funnel of flames from her mouth, while Vent let loose an electric hurricane funnel, like the one he'd learned how to create when he'd first fully assembled Model Hx all those years ago, except it was horizontal, rocketing forward at his enemy.

"IKE!"

~ZXME~

A large explosion was created when the two devastating attacks met, kicking up smoke and ripping up the ship's deck. When the scene was visible again, Vent was on his knees, gasping for breath, while Atlas was lying flat on her back, Model F once again. Vent spontaneously demegamerged.

"Damn…" he coughed, "She was more powerful than I thought."

This was the first time he'd faced an opponent utilizing two biometals. Now he knew how the psuedoroids felt when he cut them to pieces as a teenager. The power was amazing.

"I-I'm not done yet!" Atlas suddenly said, sitting up. "I'll use all the power I have to take you down!"

Suddenly, her armor began to glow a sickly dark light. Letting out a pained scream, her form exploded back into a dragon. Roaring, her eyes glowed red. It was clear she was no longer in control.

Vent gazed at her sadly. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Model W had taken her soul. She was purely a beast now. "See what power does?" he whispered softly.

Atlas raised a giant claw and prepared to swing down. Vent closed his eyes. No one could help him now.

"GRAAAAGH!"

The Model X Megaman's eyes snapped open as he saw the dragon stumble back in pain. From above him, light green waves were flying from the sky, striking the monster in quick succession and forcing her back. Looking up, Vent's sight was blinded by the sun.

"Take that, fugly!" a youthful voice shouted, as rough wind sweeping by Vent and a yellow clad figure sped past him on wings made of light blue beams. The newcomer dashed from the sky, doing an aerial spin as he crashed into the beast, pink saber slashing it across the chest.

Atlas flew back and landed a good 50 feet from where she'd been hit. A bright flash of light revealed a battered and demerged Megaman lying helplessly on the floor.

Turning around with a grin on his visor covered face, the yellow figure waved at Vent.

"Yo bro! Nice to meet you! Megaman Prototype Y9 at your service, though you can just call me Lee!"

**A/N: Err… Sorry I didn't update for a while… And if there were errors in this chapter, its because I wrote it really quickly… BUT, did you like the Model W and Model F double megamerge? Or was it werid…?**

**Appearance of another OC here! Lee is one of my favorites.**

**Uhm… So if you didn't get it (meaning I didn't explain it well), Vent is still dealing with the whole "too much power is evil thing" from the last chapter. It's causing him to act OOC in a depressed way, and forget things, like about Rash after Atlas showed up. Err… More will be revealed about that in the next chapter…**

**So… Lee's personality is more immature than Rash's and he's gonna be a little brother type figure… **

**Model W like models are gonna appear in the future of this fic… They're gonna act like the BioUpgrade Vent has, I guess… And If you hate anything about this chapter, or it thought it was kinda slow, that's because my muse has been watching anime instead of helping me right.**


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath and Aile

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I updated. SORRY! But this is a longer Chapter so… Here? 2963 words!**

**But first, some notes.**

**Aniki = Big brother**

**C-Shift – Stands for Character Shift**

**I'll be reintroducing subchips in this story, like the erase and puddle jump chips. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer:** Megaman and its characters belong to Capcom, though this storyline, plot, and any character you don't recognize or listed on my deviantArt account belong to me! Stealers, beware. I'll sick my Chinese ninja squad on ya! They're high on miso ramen!

Chapter 8

Lee grinned at Vent, casually strolling over to his side and offering his hand to help him up. Vent blinked, staring at it for a second before accepting the help.

"Megaman Prototype... Are you like Rash – err R1?" Vent asked, still stunned by the yellow figure's previous display of power.

Lee's grin widened. "Yep! Rash is my Aniki! He saved me from that dark lab, though he didn't realize it at the time." Lee frowned. "I hope he's not the cranky type. Whenever I tried to talk to him before, all he did was yell at me to shut up."

"Bzzt…. I THOUGHT YOU WERE A COMPUTER GLITCH!" Rash's voice rang out, seemingly out of thin air. Vent's eyes widened and he looked around. Rash was nowhere in sight.

Lee grinned again. "He's speaking through your biometal," he said, answering the unasked question.

_My biometal?_

"Model X?" Vent asked, "Can you confirm this?"

"Analyzing now, Vent," Model X stated, the crystal on Vent's helmet flashing red as the biometal began its work. A few seconds later, he spoke up. "Rash's voice is being cross-communicated through the same telepathic signals we biometals use to communicate with our Chosen Ones. Lee is telling the truth."

Vent turned back to Lee. "So where is Rash?"

Lee jumped up into the air, smiling, his beam wings appearing and levitating him in the air. "He's right here!" the boy said cheerfully, tapping his chest. Vent just stared at him confused. Lee's smiled faltered slightly, "Err… I mean… Uhh… He's- URK!"

Lee's words were abruptly cut off as his body emitted a blinding flash, obscuring him from view. Vent blinked, his eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden light. When he could finally see again, Vent was startled to see Rash standing before him instead of Lee.

"What the hell was that!"

"I don't even know," Rash replied dazed and blinking, apparently having been just as surprised by the reploid switcheroo as Vent. However neither remained dazed for long as, just then, a sudden explosion rocked the airship, shocking both Megamen to attention and reminding them that they were still on enemy territory.

~ZXME~

A half hour later Vent and Rash were safely back aboard the Guardian base, with Atlas being tended to in the medical department and Fleuve fussing over their armors, checking the biometals for damage and so forth. Resigned and tired, they submitted to his inspections, both wanting nothing more than to get to their rooms and take a well deserved rest. Too bad for them Prairie just happened to walk in, eyes flashing dangerously as she surveyed the two. Eventually her glare settled on Vent. Seeing this, Fleuve spoke up, "Come now, Rash. I want to run some more scans on you. They might possibly explain the appearance of that Lee character from your mission." Rash nodded quickly and the two fled the room, sending wary glances at Prairie as they hastily made their escape.

"YOU, mister have some explaining to do. Lots of it! What was with you out there, recklessly charging into battle? Did you want to be killed? And you left Rash all alone on the ground while you flew up to that airship! Did you forget you had a partner? Explain! NOW!"

Vent shrunk back, cringing at her anger. "Erm, I don't know what you mean." Prairie's eyes narrowed, promising death. Quickly, Vent held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! I've… I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"Like what?" Prairie demanded. Vent sighed.

"Model O." At the mention of the ominous biometal, Praire's gaze softened. But only a little. "I don't know if I like how it was used to make the Bio-Upgrade. I…I don't like how much power it gives me."

"You're scared it's going to corrupt you," she sighed realization hitting her like a brick wall. Walking over to Vent's side and then leading him to a seat on a nearby workbench, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Vent, I understand your concerns, but it's not going to happen. Fleuve rendered Model O completely inert before using it to construct the upgrade. You have nothing to worry about."

"It's not about that!" Vent said, standing up and running his hands through his hair, frustrated. "It's just… Look at Atlas! And Helios! Siarnaq and Thetis, even Albert and Serpent! Look at what the power of the biometals has done to them! They went insane! I… What if that happens to me? Fleuve has given me an awesome weapon, one that's returned to me all the power of Double Megamerged biometals, but… It's too much! I'm worried I can't handle it… That I'll end up doing something I regret."

Prairie stood up and went next to him. "Don't do this to yourself Vent. You're not the same as those guys. They were all selfish and trying to impose their own greedy desires upon the world. You're just trying to protect those close to you. You're not gonna end up like them."

"And I won't ever let it happen!" a new voice declared, as the metal doors to the lab slid open. Vent's eyes widened as he caught sight of the speaker.

"Aile!"

~ZXME~

Rash stood still Fleuve used a handheld scanner to scan him, dousing him in red lights and mapping out his entire structure, internal and external. The mechanic hmmed.

"It seems a new area of your core system has activated," the mechanic began. "Odd, I wonder what could have caused it." Moving towards Rash, he addressed him face to face. "This also seems to have unlocked a new section of hidden programming within your memory. It's very strange."

"Not as strange as that Lee dude," Rash replied.

"HEY!" Lee's voice shouted suddenly, causing Fleuve to jump. The yellow reploid's image suddenly appeared, being projected from Rash's helmet crystal as it flashed to life with a crimson glow. "I take offense to that, Aniki!"

"Interesting…" The scientist mused. "So you must be Lee?"

"Yep!" Lee responded grinning again. "Nice to meet you, Fleuve!"

Fleuve furrowed his brow. "How did you know my name?" he questioned. Lee shrugged.

"I know you because Rash knows you. I've been accessing his internal data banks." Rash let out an indignant noise of protest. "Anyway, let's get down to business. I'm here to explain what you've been trying to figure out! The whole body switching thing, that is."

Rash eyed Lee warily. "And you know about this how..?" he trailed off.

"I have an operating manual downloaded in brain," came the terse reply.

Lee walked around the red reploid, then stopped smirking, turning to Fleuve. "We are part of a unique series of Artificial Megaman," he began, "Our designs are based off the performances of both the Model X Megamen's Double Biomerge ability and the Model A Megamen's A-Trans. From that, whoever commissioned our building developed a system known as the 'C-Shift.' That's our ability!"

Rash just stared. "What exactly does that mean?"

Lee huffed out a breath. "It means that you're going to have to get used to sharing a body. C-Shift allows you to scan physical and mental data of other Megamen like ourself." His gaze sombered. "Originally, this ability was built with the intent that all the Prototype Megamen would fight each other. The winner of each battle would scan in and assimilate the loser's mind, body, and soul, leading to the creation of the ultimate warrior. You found me in a deactivated state, though, so by default, I was assimilated by you. Hehe, maybe I should call you Boss instead of Bro! Though I thank you for letting me keep my individuality! I hear some aren't as lucky, and they're personalities are wiped during absorption" Lee smiled sadly.

Rash's eyes narrowed, then softened. "Don't. And I'm sorry for assimilating you, it was an accident. But I guess I'm stuck with you, so… Do you want to work with me? For the Guardians?"

Lee's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? I've seen what you do from your memories, helping keep people safe from Mavericks, and there's nothing I can think of that I'd like to dedicate my life to more! I'm in!"

Fleuve, meanwhile, was listening in on the conversation and smirked. This was turning out to be an interesting day.

~ZXME~

"Aile!" Vent ran up and embraced his 'sister.' Though not related by blood, the two had grown up like siblings, raised by Giro after their parents were killed in a Maverick Raid. He hadn't seen her sine the events of Ouroborous, when she had left him to train and supervise the Model A Megamen. "What are you doing back?"

"Checking on you, stupid," she said, slapping him on the back. "Prairie said you've been acting strange. And from what I've just heard, you have! Thinking you'd go power mad… Idiot!"

"But Aile-"

"Don't 'But' me mister, 'cause I'll butt back!" she interrupted. "Did yoyu forget you're not alone in this fight to keep everyone safe? Even if you do go crazy, Model X, Praire, me, and the rest of the Guardians will be here to slap you back to your senses! Now don't be stupid, or else I'll take the biometals away from you and YOU can go train the brats!"

"Aww come on, Grey and Ashe aren't that bad," Praire piped up from behind Vent, covering a smirk with her hand.

Vent stared at Aile, then smiled slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right, sis. I've been really stupid." His face became determined. "I guess I forgot, but I won't anymore. We Guardians always look out for one another!"

Aile smirked. "Now you're getting it." She turned to leave. "Now I'm gonna go say 'Hi' to everyone and tell them I'm back… But… just to make sure you remember what I said…"

~ZXME~

SMACK!

Rash's eyes widened as he heard the tell-tale sound of flesh hitting flesh as he strolled down the hallway back to where he'd left Vent. The doors opened and a tall, long haired brunette girl dressed in blue walked out saying "That's to emphasize my point!" Prairie's laughter and the sound of Vent groaning followed her as she walked past him then turned a corner, out of sight. Rash then decided he didn't want to know.

~ZXME~

Three weeks later, Rash was properly introduced to Aile. Lee was also introduced to everyone, staying in his holographic form most of the time and chatting avidly with anyone who would listen. Model Z was returned to Vent, though Models H and F stayed with Fleuve who was working on getting them to be able to 'talk again' and removing any damage Albert had done by restoring them with backup data files taken prior to their theft. It was during those three weeks that Aile challenged Vent to a sparring match.

"No Aile!"

"Why, Vent? Scared you're going to be beaten by a girl. Again?" Aile taunted.

Vent's face turned beet red. "ASHE DID NOT BEAT ME!" he bellowed. "It was a tie! You were there too, fighting Grey!"

"Details, details," the woman replied dismissively.

"GAAAH! Fine! Let's do this!"

Twenty minutes later, the two were in the practice room, their match about to begin. They had chosen a nondescript blank battlefield for their fight, with no hiding spots, only plain white space. Then, the battle began.

Vent, megamerged with both Model Z and X, dashing and slashing at his practice partner, while Aile tested out the new abilities of the Bio-Upgrade's variation system, shifted to Level Two Shadow Variation, bringing its arm shield up to halt the sword's descent and then jumping back while flicking a few throwing knives in Vent's direction. Vent rolled to the side and aimed a few buster shots in her direction, only to be met with the sight of her in the Level Two Ice Variation, wielding a spear which she swung widely to erase the energy bullets with the help of the Eraser subchip.

Aile went on the attack, dashing up to Vent and rapidly stabbing at him with the spear. He evaded as best as he could, before jumping back and swinging his sword up, letting loose a shock wave in the process. Shifting to Level Two Flame Variation, Aile sidestepped the wave and rushed Vent, throwing a combination of quick, but powerful punches, though not many landed.

Grunting, Vent shifted back to Model X, charging up two plasma bursts and firing them at Aile as he backed away from her attacks. Aile dodged both, switching to Level Two Elec Variation and double jumping out of the way. Swinging her two irregular katanas, she sent electric waves at him, causing him to dash away in avoidance.

An hour later, the two were both worn out and catching each other's eyes, demerged and decided to call it a day. Sweating, panting, and laughing, they left Rash speechless at their talent in combat, as he had been watching the entire fight unfold. So this was the power of the Model X Megamen.

~ZXME~

"Fleuve, what's the status on the Model W replica we recovered from Atlas?" Prairie asked.

"We have it quarantined in a lead lined room, complete with a multi-wave disrupter field. That should prevent a repeat of the Serpent incident. The biometal won't be able to corrupt anyone."

"So it has that ability? It's an authentic Model W fragment?" Her voice was slightly panicked.

"No. Preliminary tests have shown it not to truly be a Model W, merely a replica. It doesn't appear to have any telepathic abilities, though we're keeping it secure just in case. Really, it's just a glorified Bio-Upgrade," the scientist replied.

"What about Model H and F? What's the status on them?"

"They're data recovery has been completely successful. They should be fit for use by the end of the week. It seems Albert merely applied a weak disrupter patch to their audio-communications subroutines, rendering them mute."

Prairie let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, the best news I've heard all day, in fact. Now… What about Atlas and Helios?"

"Helios is refusing to be questioned, so we're leaving him be. Atlas has left intensive care, though refuses to speak as well. However, we've found something interesting in their data systems after performing an internal diagnostics scan…"

"Oh? Continue."

"They seem to have data from the reploids of centuries past, before they were given limited life spans. It's a worrying development, as it means that their data would allow them to live indefinitely, barring bodily harm."

"Hmm… That is troublesome, but not something to truly worry about yet. If they can be defeated, it doesn't matter how long they live. Anything else?"

"Yes… It seems they're memory banks have been modified and corrupted… It turns out that Helios used to be the heir of a profitable publishing company before being lost in a raid of their headquarters. He's assumed to be dead, but was known for his generous charitable donations to local schools. Atlas used to be a lieutenant of domestic tranquility for Area C, before apparently disappearing during a mysterious fire a few years ago. She was known for her kindness to the weak and her sisterly behavior."

"That doesn't sound anything like the two. I thought Helios wanted to rid the world of the ignorant, while Atlas wanted to eliminate all who were weak."

"Exactly. I think that their minds were altered so that they would fight for Albert. I've also done some digging on the remaining two rogue Megamen. Thetis apparently was a leader in nonviolent protests for environmental rights. Siarnaq was a hunter who sacrificed himself to save his team from a rampaging Maverick."

"So they were forcefully turned into weapons for Albert? That's horrible. But was there any data on who's employing them now?"

"Yes… It's Legion."

**A/N: Sorry if some of this sounded cliché or corny, but it was meant to tie up loose ends. Vent's mood is fixed and Rash's powers are explained. The next chapter will probably introduce a new mission or Prototypes from my series. AND HEY! AILE APPEARED!**

**I'm responding to whoever said that they might like to see the Evil Megamen turn good. Ashe and grey may appear in the future, but like I said, I'll only have TWO MAIN CHARACTERS. At a time, that is. So, before it was Vent and Rash, next might be Aile and Rash (Lee being present, but not a major player, more like a sidekick)**

**Hmmm…. I think I'm gonna bring back Sepherios from chapter 3. Or maybe the mysterious blue figure from chapter 1! OR MAYBE PROMETHEUS AND PANDORA! Gawd, though I don't want too many characters confusing you readers…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE READING FROM MY TRAFFIC REPORTS! PLUS IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE! DOOOOOOO ITTTTTT!**

**By the way, check out my deviantart account again for a look at the final boss I've made for the series. It's the purple and green one. He won't appear here for a long while, but… you know.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
